Sakura, the nanny
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: ¡La nueva niñera! Uhmmm – se puso a meditar y su rostro denotó una sonrisa perversa. El gran sasuke uchiha era un semental por completo, acostándose con quien se le antoje, aunque tuviese novia, no le importaba. Así de simple, no tenía límites...


_Que video más hermoso:_

"_pequeñas grandes amigas"_

_Es el gran factor que me inspiro a hacer este fic_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen_

_Inner: cuanto quisiéramos que fuera todo lo contrario, sobre todo SASUKE e ITACHI!!_

_Jejeje bueno sin más el capi espero que os guste. Cada capitulo tendrá una advertencia vale?_

_**000000000000000000//////////////////**_

_**Capitulo I: La nueva niñera**_

Ah – bostezó con suavidad al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro.

Valla ya era hora que despertaras – dijo una voz femenina.

La chica de cabellera rosada le vio con cierto enfado – lo se tenten, lo sé – dijo algo molesta, como odiaba que la despertasen.

Hay sakura – movio su cabeza en son de resignación, Sakura era una chica de 19 años, poseía unos hermosos y profundos verdes ojos, una cabellera que le llegaba hasta la cintura extrañamente de un color exótico "rosa" - ¿y como te fue ayer?

Dio un suspiro y habló – dejé mi expediente y dijeron que me llamarían.

Hay amiga – dijo trantando de darle consuelo.

Vio como la joven castaña salía de su habitación semi lista – te veo algo alegre.

Hai – dijo la chica - ayer conocí a un padre de familia ¡Dios! – su rostro se sonrojó - ¡que guapo era!

¿y?- le vio curiosa – no le veo nada bueno ¡es casado!

No, es viudo – dijo con tranquilidad.

Tenten era maestra en un kinder muy prestigioso de la ciudad, poseía 21 años y era realmente hermosa, cualquier hombre cedería a sus encantos – bueno solo te deseo suerte.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso las pantuflas – me daré una ducha, desayuna sin mi – chilló para que la escuchase.

Ya no podía ir a la universidad como siempre lo había soñado, sus padres…

Había muerto en un accidente, eran muy famosos, sobre todo su padre que era un guitarrista muy famoso y su madre que era la vocalista del grupo.

El motor del avión había fallado y por cosas de destino la pequeña sakura de apenas ocho años no había ido con ellos de gira por la complicada razon de que no tenía que faltar a clases.

Aún recordaba cuando ellos habían ido a su habitación a despedirse, pero ella se había encerrado, el unico recuerdo de ellos era aquella colección de guitarras que el poseía.

Se sentía tan miserable por el hecho de no decirles un simple adios, una lágrima resbaló.

Al no poder contener más la culpa, si, ella se culpaba por la muerte de sus progenitores.

Tsunade su madrina le ayudaba en lo que podia, incluso le pagaba la universidad pero despúes recibió la ingrata noticia que su empresa había quebrado por completo.

No había más ayuda, el manager de sus padres había hecho una buena jugada obteniendo toda la fortuna, quitandole todo, absolutamente todo.

Tenten su amiga de la infancia le ayudaba en lo que podía, sakura se esforzaba en buscar trabajo más no lo encontraba.

Pero este día sería interesante por que hoy si lo encontraría… ¿o no?

-

-

-

Una joven de cabellera corta y negro se encontraba sentada en la oficina – shizune sama – dijo su secretaria – mikoto sama le busca.

Dile que pase – dijo con suma tranquilidad.

¿a que se debe su visita? – cuestionó cortesmente al ver a la mujer entrar.

Se sentó y habló – mañana salgo de viaje y no podre cuidar a los niños, de verdad lo siento.

No importa – dijo sonriente – buscaré una niñera.

Pero, hoy en día no se encuentra una cualquiera – dijo totalmente preocupada – ya sabes lo de las noticias, algunas golpean niños.

Lo se, es por eso que buscaré en una agencia considerablemente confiable y decente – enlazó sus manos – usted vaya tranquilidad, no es obligación suya cuidarlos.

Arigatou – le dio una sonrisa y salió totalmente preocupada por sus nietos.

-

-

-

La señora uchiha lucía preocupada, la mucama de la casa le daba a conocer que alquien le visitaba – cuanto tiempo amiga.

Hola tsunade – dijo sorprendida por la repentina visita de la rubia - ¿a que se debe el honor?

Tsunade solo rió tenuemente – necesito pedirte un favor.

Claro, sientate – ofreció afablemente – mei, té por favor.

La aludida asintió y fue hacia la cocina en busca de lo pedido - ¿y cual es el problema?

Me estafaron – bajó la mirada – ese maldito de kabuto me engañó y quebró mi empresa.

Mikoto se quedó en shock – te lo dije, no deberías confiar en cualquiera.

Lo se – asintió – fue mi culpa, pero ahora necesito reiniciar todo de nuevo, tengo otras ideas y no pienso confiar en nadie más que en mi.

Uhmmm – se pusó a adivinar lo que la rubia le proponía.

Quiero que seamos socias – propuso esperando una respuesta – cincuenta por ciento.

Ella negó con la cabeza – perdoname pero no tengo tiempo para ello, si necesitas dinero, puedo prestartelo.

¿de verdad? – interrogó algo esperanzada en resurjir la empresa.

Si – asintió – pero antes quería preguntar ¿Qué fue de sakura?

Esa pobre muchacha – negó con la cabeza – orochimaru le estafó, quitandole todos los bienes de sus padres, dejandole en la nada.

Pobre - susurró consternada - ¿y hora que esta haciendo?

Vive en un condominio con una amiga suya – respondió – esa es la otra razon por la que quiero volver a lanzar mi linea de ropa, necesito ayudarla.

Me parece bien – empezó a rebuscar en su bolso – por cierto, ¿no conoces alguna amiga o conocida que le interese cuidar niños?

¿Una niñera? – le vio incredula.

Hai, mañana saldré de viaje y no podré cuidarlos – musitó con algo de tristeza, mañana dejaría a sus adorados nietos.

¿y como esta itachi? – interrogó temerosa por la respuesta.

Su rostro cambió a uno desolado y triste – aun no depierta, pero la fe no se me escapa.

Entiendo – tomó su mano con suavidad dandole reconforte.

Mikoto le vio con agradecimiento y soltó el agarre, empezó a buscar la chequera – te daré un cheque.

Gracias – le abrazó de la felicidad – por cierto, tal vez sakura este interesada en el trabajo.

¿tiene experiencia? – dudaba de la capacidad de la chica.

Si, le encanta los niños – dijo – ha trabajado en otros hogares pero terminó renunciando por motivos de estudio.

Esta bien, confiaré en ti – sacó un lapicero y anotó el número de su celular – aquí esta mi número, dile que me llame.

Vale – por ultima vez le abrazo y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

La pelinegra marcó su movil y su nuera respondió – ¿hola?

Shizune, encontre niñera – dijo alegre por encontrar alguien confiable.

¿de verdad? – dijo la chica – entonces que empieze desde mañana

Lo haré, solo dejamelo a mi – ordenó la señora – adios hija cuidate.

Gracias – y colgó la linea.

-

-

-

Sakura miraba la televisión con suma tranquilidad, la joven de cabellos castaños ya se había marchado feliz hacia su trabajo, cuanto la envidiaba.

Se sentía tan inutil al no poder trabajar, se sentía un completo estorbo, hasta que su movil sonó y milagrosamente era su madrina – ¿hola?

¿Sakura estas en casa? – interrogó la otra voz.

Si – dijo con tranquilidad - ¿por que?

Tengo muy buenas noticias – exclamó alegre – te he conseguido un trabajo.

¿de verdad? – dijo alegre.

Si, nos encontramos en el café del centro comercial a las diez– y colgó la linea.

La pelirosa saltó de alegría, cualquier trabajo valía la pena con tal que sea una paga regular, no pedía mucho – ¡si!

Se cambió con unos vaqueros color blanco y una remera de color lila, la combinación era perfecta, pues el color oscuro resaltaba su rosado cabello junto a su rostro y sus ojos.

Terminó de amarrarse la zapatilla converse rosa con detalles lilas, su cabello decidió tenerlo suelo.

Su condominio se encontraba cerca del centro así que no había tanto apuro.

Caminaba sin preocupación alguna, tranquilamente tratando de no pensar en él –sai – susurró inconcientemente.

¡Diablos!

No debía de pensar en él.

Otro largo suspiro escapó de sus labios, hace un mes que aquella relación se había terminado, desvió su caminar hacía el centro y vio sentada a su tía.

Conversando por medio del movil animadamente, sabe dios con quien – hola – se sentó en una de las sillas.

Te llamo luego – la escuchó decir – hola.

¿Cómo haz estado? – cuestionó, vio al mesero acercarse y pidió un capuchino y la rubia un express.

Bien – respondió la aludida – he decidio volver a lanzar la linea de ropa.

¿con que dinero? – esa jovencita era muy suspicaz.

Mikoto me lo ha prestado – confesó – a eso viene el tema, ella necesita una niñera que cuide de sus nietos.

¿y su madre? –dijo expectante al saber cual seria su trabajo, pero peor era nada – acaso ellos…

¡no, claro que no! – exclamó – ella esta viva, solo que no dispone de tiempo para poder cuidarlos ella misma y mikoto ya no puede cuidarlos, tiene que viajar a europa junto a su esposo.

Vale - se encogió de hombros – lo haré, adoro los niños.

Lo se linda – susurró, el joven mozo regresó con ambos pedidos – y cuentame ¿qué estas haciendo? o ¿a que te dedicas?

Nada en especial – respondió indiferente al asunto.

¿y sai? - le vio con la mirada indagadora.

Terminamos – dijo cortante – decidió cumplir sus sueños antes de apoyarme.

Cuanto lo siento – tomó un sorbo

No importa, solo abri los ojos y me dí cuenta que él era un egoísta y no valía la pena estar con él – confesó con el corazon adolorido, pues aún le dolía la traición del muchacho.

Animate – trató de subirle los animos – cuando mi empresa vuelva a aparecer en el mapa, te prometo que regresaras a la universidad y serás como una chica normal.

Arigatou oji san – susurró algo alegre por saber que retomaría los estudios.

Ten, este es el numero – le dio un retazo de papel – es el de mikoto.

Vale, gracias – tomó el papel y vio el numero mientras marcaba el movil.

Su mano empezó a temblar, mientras escuchaba el timbrado tsunade le vio reconfortandole, estaba nerviosa – ¿hola? – escuchó

Hola, soy sakura haruno – respondió.

Hola querida, tsunade me recomendó contigo – confesó – y quisiera saber si estas interesada.

Claro, solo digame cuando empiezo – dijo la chica.

Mañana es mi vuelo por la tarde, empezarias desde la mañana para darte algunas indicaciones – explicó.

- Me parece bien, solo deme la dirección y la hora.

- a las nueve ¿te parece?, la dirección te la puede dar tsunade

- me parece bien, gracias y hasta luego.

- muy bien, adios.

¿y que te pareció? – interrogó la rubia.

Parece una buena persona – añadió – fue muy amable conmigo.

Si lo es, la dirección te la anotaré aquí – empezó a anotar – mañana empieza tu nuevo empleo.

Si – asintió dandole un último sorbo.

-

-

-

¡lo conseguí! – chillaba como una loca.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – interrogó de improvisto.

Sasuke chan ¿a que hora llegaste? – interrogó al ver a su hijo menor parado con tranquilidad.

Hace cinco minutos – dijo algo ofendido, odiaba que lo llamasen así.

Es que hubo un problema – sasuke se recargó en la pared – mañana saldré de viaje y no podré cuidar más a los niños.

Entiendo, entonces busca una niñera – sugirió.

Ya lo hize y para mi buen suerte la encontré, su nombre es sakura – dijo alegre – y es una chica encantadora, mañana empezará.

Uhmmm – se puso a meditar y su rostro denotó una sonrisa perversa.

El gran sasuke uchiha era un semental por completo, acostandose con quien se le antoje, aunque tuviese novia, no le importaba.

Así de simple, no tenía límites y aquella joven no sería la excepción ¡claro que no!

_**000000000000000000//////////////////**_

¿Quieren conti?

A que si…

Espero vuestro apoyo mediante un review!!

Si os gusta como escribo más fics, vallan a mi perfil XD!


End file.
